


Clean Up

by absinthefae



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also posted on my deviantart (absinthe-fae)</p></blockquote>





	Clean Up

“Nagisa you idiot!” You shouted as the blonde hurried away from the pool area. Just before leaving he had ‘accidentally’ knocked against the cabinets holding a variety of floatation devices as well as nets and bottles of tablets to clean the pool. “Get back here and clean all this up!”  
“Sorry (y/n)! I, uh, have an appointment!” He paused and turned to wave, a scarlet eye closing into a wink, before hurrying away.  
You huffed before turning toward the solitary Swim Club member left with you. Makoto was already picking up a pair of boogie boards that lay on the damp concrete. “Thanks for helping, Makoto.” You said softly.  
You two had been dating for nearly two months, yet could barely summon up the courage to hold hands let alone kiss. Forget about anything more intimate!  
“Don’t mention it (y/n).” He said, looking at you and giving you that smile that reduced your knees to jelly. A soft breeze blew and he shivered, his form still damp from practicing.  
You walked over and took the boogy boards from him, thick cardigan protecting you from any chill. “You go shower. I’ll clean up...I don’t want you to get sick or anything.”  
“Are you sure? It’s not a problem.”  
“Positive. Getting sick wouldn’t exactly help your chances of making it to nationals.”  
He nodded and smiled, “Thanks. I’ll be quick.” He gave your arm a light squeeze before walking across to the locker rooms. Behind your back he paused and glanced at your form, picking up the net from the ground, and sighed before continuing forward.

Once you got your mind to it, cleaning up didn’t take that long. If anything, the cabinet was cleaner by the time you left than when you arrived. Makoto had to be about finished by now. You walked toward the locker room, making your footsteps loud so not to catch him by surprise in the middle of getting dressed. The shower head dripped but he stood before his locker, foot against the bench as he tied his shoes.  
“You ready to go home?” You walked forward until you stood next to him. He got to his feet, raising to his full height, and nodded. You tentatively grabbed onto his hand before making your way to the doors that lead to the hallways of Iwatobi High School. As you reached up to push the door open, Makoto tugged you backward against his chest. “Makoto!” You gasped as his arms wrapped around you, holding you tight against him.  
“I’m sorry (y/n)...” He muttered into your neck, lips tracing down your throat and along your shoulder. “I don’t think I can hold myself back anymore.”  
“What do you mean?” You shuddered as you felt his hand move to your side, tracing from the side of your chest to your hips and back again, fingertips occasionally brushing past an exposed patch of skin.  
“I tried to be patient. I waited for you to show me you wanted me to kiss you and touch you… I can’t wait any longer.” He placed his hands on your shoulders and turned you around, pressing your back against the wall, and kissed you. Your eyes slid closed and you stood on your toes, wanting to get as close as possible to his warm chest. His palm rested against your jaw, thumb tracing the soft skin of your cheek. A small, satisfied sigh opened your lips and his tongue dipped inside, tasting you and curling around your own tongue.  
You tried to swallow back the moan that formed in your throat and failed, the hand on your clothes tightening suddenly. He tilted your head back, getting as much access as you would allow him. He released your jacket and cardigan, moving his hand tentatively up your ribs. His mouth separated from yours, a strand of saliva between your lips, as he softly groped your breast. “M-Makoto!”  
“Let me taste you (y/n)... please.” He pleaded with you. A rush of warmth filled your cheeks. Did he mean…? “Please…” He muttered into your ear, hot breath ghosting over your skin. With a soft squeak, you nodded.  
Makoto kissed you once more, chastely, before latching onto your neck, moving your cardigan and school blazer from your shoulders, letting them fall into a pile on the floor. Your heart was racing, and you couldn’t suppress yet another moan as he ran his tongue along the column of your throat, placing a kiss in the dip of your collar. You almost didn’t notice as his fingers moved down your chest, unbuttoning your vest and collared shirt. “I love you (y/n)” He said softly, kneeling down now, level with the smooth skin of your torso.  
“I love you too, Makoto.” You said calmly before he pressed his lips against the flesh of your stomach. The crown of your head rested against the wall, exposing your throat as he moved his lips and tongue upward, leaving small patches of red in his wake. His fingers were quick in unhooking the fastener between the cups of your bra, pushing the covering aside.  
Once more, he gave you a tender kiss before taking one of your nipples into his mouth, tongue teasing the nub until your toes began to curl and you held his hair tightly in your fingers. “M-Mako!” Your voice echoed around the room until it returned to you, muted and almost drunken sounding. It made sense, you were practically drunk off of the feelings he gave you.  
He chuckled at your pleasured sounds, taking your other hand from the shoulder of his jacket and tenderly kissing the back as well as each individual knuckle before holding it in his own large hand and moving to your other breast.  
As he licked and nibbled, stars flashed before your eyes as he slipped a hand down your skirt, fingertips brushing your clit. He slid two fingers into you, tongue still swirling around the pert nipple between his lips. You held onto him tightly as he began to move his hand against you, an elongated moan escaping you as he curled or scissored his fingers.  
“Makoto!” You cried out as you came, arching your chest. He slipped his hand out of your panties, two fingers coated in clear fluid. As your breathing began to settle down you grabbed his tie and tugged him forward, kissing his lips firmly. “I love you…” You repeated to him, eyes slightly glazed over.  
“I love you.” He said back to you, kissing your forehead as you reclasped your bra and began to button up your shirt. As you smoothed out your skirt, from the corner of your eye you saw him lift his hand to his mouth, sliding his fingers into his mouth. Your taste was intoxicating, and he didn’t want to wait long before being able to experience it once more.

The Swim Team practiced their individual events and Makoto was nearing the end of the pool. You constantly worried that he would be too concentrated in making sure his form was correct and hit his head on the tile. But, as always, he moved to his feet and began to climb out of the pool, happy that he shaved a few seconds off of his average time.  
“Way to go.” You said, handing him a towel. He took it and smiled, kissing your forehead before beginning to dry off.  
Nagisa stood at the edge of the opposite end of the pool, watching the small exchange with a small smirk. His plans always had a funny way of working out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my deviantart (absinthe-fae)


End file.
